


Flowers and Ink

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, M/M, ushioi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:49:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Oikawa has acheived his dream of working in a tattoo shop and thinks he couldn't be happier. That is, until he meets the florist across the street.





	

Oikawa had spent so long working for this, and he was finally here. Fresh out of school, Oikawa Tooru was finally the tattoo artist he’d always dreamed of becoming.

His outward appearance definitely suggested another profession, what with the way his chocolate brown hair swept almost perfectly over his eyes and his striking lack of visible tattoos, but he knew he’d wanted this since the first time he’d seen ink under the skin. He was just a kid back then, walking through the mall with his mother when he’d seen him. A man with the most intricate patterns on his arms, forming a large tree that ended right at his neckline.

The little Tooru had reached out, wanting to see if this was actually real. Of course, his mother had pulled him away and told him “not to talk to scary men”, but from that point on he was hooked. 

As Oikawa walked into his new workplace, sketchbooks in his arms, he took in the surroundings. The faint smell of ink, the pictures of beautiful work on the walls, and even the soft buzz of a machine in the distance. He was in awe, eyes wide as he realized his dream was here.

“Hey, fuckface, the desk is this way.” He was snapped out of his euphoria by a man with messy black hair and his feet on the desk. 

Oikawa took a few tentative steps forward, squinting to read the man’s nametag. “Kuroo.” The guy spoke out loud, swivelling his legs to the floor and standing up to extend his hand. “You must be Oikawa.” 

Tooru shook his hand, nodding. “That’s me.” He gathered up his confidence, acting assured and holding his head a little higher. That is, until Kuroo wouldn’t let go of his hand. He looked down at him, eyebrow raised.

“You've got some interesting work..” Kuroo lifted up the brunette’s sleeve, inspecting the colorful UFO tattoo covering his shoulder. 

Oikawa blinked, not quite sure how to respond. “Ah, thanks.. It’s my newest piece.” He’d gotten it the day after he got the job, actually, deciding to be a bit braver with his passion and put some ink in a more noticeable place. Kuroo clapped him on the back, letting go of his arm. 

“Well, with that, I think you’ll fit in just right here, pretty boy.” He grinned, revealing sharp teeth, before calling out down the hall. “Noya! Tanaka! The new kid’s here!” There was a chorus of clattering and banging noises following, resulting in two fresh faces popping up to loudly greet Oikawa.

The man with the single blonde highlight spoke up first, sliding to sit on the desk as he looked over Oikawa. “Name’s Noya! Nice to meet you!” He grinned wide, saluting. The other man, who Oikawa assumed to be Tanaka, clapped him roughly on the back. “Glad you’re here! We haven’t gotten anyone new since Asahi!”

Noya looked like he took actual offense to that, kicking Tanaka in the side. “Hey! Asahi’s a good guy!” Oikawa just chuckled, wondering what, or who, they were even talking about. After a moment of quarreling, Kuroo took charge and pushed Noya off the desk. “C’mon kids, time to stop fighting and show pretty boy here his new setup!” He waved them off, Oikawa giving him a frightened look as the men dragged him away.

***

Overall, his first day hadn’t been too bad. After the early fiasco, everything had calmed down and Oikawa had had time to set up with help from Noya and Tanaka. He was incredibly happy with his new equipment, everything was brand new and state-of-the-art, nothing like he’d used at school. By the end of the day he was content and settled in, but a little worn out by his loud new coworkers. 

He left last, waving goodbye to Kuroo as he locked up. Night was falling outside and he was excited for what was to come, already going over his plan for tomorrow. Once he reached home he fell into bed happily, staring at the ceiling until he drifted off to sleep with only thoughts of ink and the buzz of his new machine.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ushioi fic ahh I hope u guys like it !!


End file.
